1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a skateboard kingpin replacement tool. Specifically, the tool is in the shape of a holder for facilitating the removal and replacement of a kingpin bolt from a wheeled vehicle truck baseplate used in skateboards and other wheeled vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Skateboarding is a sport with growing worldwide popularity commonly practiced on surfaces such as streets, sidewalks and other hard surfaces including pools, rails and other riding tools and obstacles that may be found in a skateboarding terrain park. One common feature of the surfaces where skateboarding, and other wheeled vehicle sports are practiced, is their construction. These commonly consist of very hard surfaces such as cement, metal, plastic or wood. Based on the materials used for these surfaces, significant wear is experienced by the skateboard. This is especially the case with the wheels and the machinery used to connect the wheels to the riding surface of the vehicle, commonly called a deck. Due to the construction of wheeled vehicle trucks, the wheel-mounting axle is joined to a truck mounting plate, or baseplate by way of a bolt, commonly known in the art as a kingpin. The baseplate is then mounted to the deck and facilitates control of the wheeled vehicle.
Due to the varied hard surfaces encountered during skateboarding, damage to the skateboard and its accessories is fairly common. When such damage occurs, a person may easily replace the skateboard deck, wheels, wheel bearings and bushings. In contrast to the ease of skateboard deck and accessory replacement, the kingpin bolt, which is mounted through the baseplate and allows attachment of the wheel-mounting axle, is often difficult to replace. This difficulty arises from the practice by manufacturers of either tightly inserting the kingpin bolt into the base plate, or even more problematic, creating a joining of the kingpin to the base plate with an adhesive or spot-weld. When a kingpin is damaged or broken due to numerous occurrences, removal is accomplished through application of force to the broken end of the kingpin bolt from the threaded end. Replacement of the kingpin bolt is then accomplished through placement of a new kingpin bolt into the baseplate. Such replacement may also require the use of force and will vary on the size of the kingpin bolt head, the size of the cavity of the baseplate, as well as residual welding material or other foreign material that may be found inside.
The kingpin bolt, being threaded from the wheeled-vehicle mounting end of the baseplate requires that the edges of the base plate have a firm support while the central part of the base plate is exposed to a clearance of a length at least as long as the kingpin bolt. Such a specific situation is not commonly found and users will often dispose of the entire truck and buy a new device. This proves costly to the user while allowing the manufacturers to profit from the difficult kingpin bolt attachment practice. If removal is attempted, the user is forced into using a method of replacing the kingpin bolt by banging the threaded end of the kingpin bolt while supporting the base plate against a sidewalk or other hard surface.
When this method is attempted, it can easily result in damage to the baseplate through warping or cracking, again requiring the purchase of a new truck and additional cost to the user, even though the only damaged piece of the entire truck assembly is the kingpin bolt. Even more dangerous is the potential damage to the person attempting the removal. Since significant force needs to be applied and a firm surface is not readily available, personal damage, such as scratches, ripped fingernails, broken fingers and damage to the eyes is a possible outcome of such an attempt.
Due to the difficulties and potential injury encountered in kingpin bolt replacement, there exists a need for an apparatus for removing and replacing a kingpin bolt from a truck baseplate easily and without subjecting the user to potential damage to himself or the baseplate of his skateboard. There also exists a need to provide a skateboard truck holding tool that can be easily used without risk of injury and is inexpensive to manufacture. A method of using such a tool is also required to allow for removal of the kingpin bolt easily and without injury to the user.
The features and advantages of the disclosed product and method are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, the advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein, or as modified in view of any variation, which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.